This invention relates to devices for use in grooming and removal of loose hair or fur. The new hair grooming tool may be useful in grooming animals that may have a double hair coat, such as, certain breeds of dogs; however, the device may be useful for other hair grooming and removal applications. The new device may have a handle and a blade holder that may be attached by a rotatable element that may allow angular positioning of the blade holder relative to the handle.
Various hair grooming tools may be known for use in grooming animals. A common tool is a stiff comb that may be constructed of metal or other suitable material. A comb may be drawn or pushed through an animals hair or fur to remove loose hair and fur. Another common tool is a wire brush that may be drawn or pushed through an animals hair or fur to catch loose hair and fur. Other grooming tools that may have a handle perpendicular to a comb or blade with comb teeth may also be known. These tools or devices may be restricted in use to being pulled through an animals hair and may have no provision for other orientations of a blade or comb relative to a handle.